creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Warm Skin, Cold Heart
The solar system is imagined as planets orbiting the sun on a nearly flat plane. This is either a mistake or a good cover up. The information you gathered in astronomy most likely came from the following sources; a classroom, a textbook, Internet sites, documentaries, or something similar. We take their word for it because they are rated the highest in logic, and because their theories are agreed among all of the "sane" people, right? But what is a sane person? These people are highly rated in the science community, the people that pass the information down to us, because the government allowed them to. The theories are popular because people are brainwashed into what is distinguished between a conspiracy theorist and a scientist. I always thought the same, that the people we call conspiracy theorists are just pulling it out of their ass, but I now know the truth - there just aren't as many of them that know the truth, and those that do are either killed before they are allowed to convince anyone or are mocked by the "professionals" who were paid to write fiction about the universe, to cover up the truth with lies. Ever heard of Project Beyond? Of course you haven't, it's been covered up, removed from history, by highly trained professional liars. Project Beyond took place in 1947 by Dr. David Rio with at least a hundred scientists nearby and an even larger crowd of people observing it. The project was actually an experiment done on a man who donated his body to this experiment while he was still alive but dying from a form of cancer that was not revealed. They encased the man in a glass container during his final moments after injecting him with a lethal substance with his consent. It was meant to see if there were any signs of spiritual activity after he died. Almost an hour had gone by after the man had died and the scientists had found nothing. About ready to shut the program down, the thing they wanted to see was not seen through an x-ray, but by the naked eye. The glass fogged up as if it had suddenly got warmer. Quickly, the fog faded and the glass was clear again. A few seconds later, the glass broke. That was evidence for the existence of the soul. But that does not complete my writing, only a small portion of it. There's a lot more to tell. Astronomers claimed to never having seen anything for millions of miles south of our solar system, when in fact they actually ran into something, and we didn't know about this discovery before it was too late. Our solar system is unique compared to all of the others we know of. There is an orbit of nine planets on a relatively horizontal (from our perspective) plane. On the other hand, there is a vertical orbit of five planets, and one of which supports life. This life came to earth one day, nobody's sure how it got here, but we all know why: they travel to different nearby planets to suck the lifeforce (or soul, if you will) out of a living organism. They came to earth for the same reason. Basically, they go to an organism and by mere touch they will absorb its soul like a sponge absorbs water. It's clear that they do, by seeing a glowing light transfer from one body to their own. Earth, being one of the most populated planets with various kinds of species, and it being close by, was an obvious choice for them. In fact, it's strange why they didn't come sooner. At first contact, these beasts struck fear into people's hearts. Their hoarse grunting sounds, their deformed shape, their skin-bubbled eyes... they looked very terrifying and had shown themselves to be quite a threat by how they attacked other species, a mere touch killed the animal, and the beasts adapted most of their characteristics and behaviors from that. After two years, they still roamed our planet, still having a few species left to invade. But the human fear only lasted for so long before realizing that humans were not their targets. But these beasts would often see a human and be curious, very curious, but still they couldn't hurt us. They looked at us, wondering why man does not have a soul or lifeforce like the other species on this planet do... Category:Science Category:Space